Generally, computers and other electronic devices are interconnected via physical cables or wires. These communication paths allow for the exchange of data or control information between such devices. However, it is increasingly recognized that certain advantages arise from the elimination of cables and wires to interconnect devices. Such advantages include ease of configuration and reconfiguration, due to the elimination of the need to physically add, remove, or displace a physical medium. Furthermore, space which would traditionally be used for device interconnection media may be given to other uses. Furthermore, device mobility is increased through the use of wireless connections.
One method for providing wireless connections between devices employs a light wave in the Infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum to link devices. The IrDA (Infrared Data Association) protocol defines one such connection mechanism. Unfortunately, such a mechanism must usually operate in a line of sight manner. That is to say that any opaque obstruction between transmitter and receiver will prevent proper operation. Additionally, IR transmitters are typically not omnidirectional when incorporated into a communicating device, so that for proper operation, the transmitter must be pointed generally in the direction of the receiver, within some nominal deviation such as 30 degrees. Finally, IR transmitters are typically fairly low power devices, and accordingly the range of IR links is usually limited to approximately one meter.
Radio frequency links solve many of the problems inherent in Infrared links, however, many shortcomings remain. One protocol which defines communication between wireless devices through radio frequency links is the Bluetooth specification. Still, within Bluetooth many protocol layers must be implemented. An architecture is needed whereby the layers of Bluetooth are implemented in an efficient manner while retaining a logical degree of componentization. Furthermore, this architecture should not have a negative effect on the operating system as a whole, and should permit vendor permutations of standard hardware without causing faults in the system.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an architecture system for implementing the protocol layers of the Bluetooth specification in a modular manner using a miniport construction. This allows for efficient communication while preserving the necessary degree of componentization. Furthermore, the architecture system according to an embodiment of the invention allows a hardware manufacturer to add vendor-specific commands without rewriting the port or miniport driver.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments which proceeds with reference to the accompanying figures.